County of Whitecliffe
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies|Row 9 title = Major Settlements|Row 9 info = *Bridgeport *Cresthill *Willesden-by-the-Sea *Newport *Mullinton}}The 'County of Whitecliffe '''is a coastal region within the larger Duchy of Westridge, ruled by Duke Maxen Montclair. Whitecliffe consists of a long, narrow portion of Westridge's western coastline, facing out towards the Great Sea. The county's local government is seated in the port-city of Bridgeport, one of the most prosperous trade hubs in the whole of the region. The county is named after the large cliffs that stand over the coastline, with their facade composed of white, vibrant chalk. Whitecliffe serves as the duchy's trade center, with massive wharves and countless custom houses to facilitate the sale and transport of a wide variety of goods. The all-important grain trade is managed from Bridgeport, with vast quantities of the grain supply being exported and imported regularly from other royal territories. Exotic goods, such as spices and gems, also find their way into the county. Finally, Whitecliffe serves as an important manufacturing center, with the Bridgeport Foundry providing all sorts of industrial goods to the duchy and the Kingdom of Stormwind as a whole. The county has raised troops for the Stormwind Army, providing skilled riflemen under the moniker of the ''Bridgeport Fusiliers. The Fusiliers, otherwise known as the 31st Battalion of Foot, serve in the ranks of Duke Montclair's First Regiment of Westridge. Bridgeport itself also serves as the main naval yard for the Westridge Fleet which frequently patrols the western coasts. History An Imperial Domain The county of Whitecliffe began as a thriving imperial territory within the Arathorian Empire. Arathor prized this small province for its usefulness as a strategic navy base and trade center. Common and exotic goods were regularly traded within the city of Bridgeport, then known as the city of Pernicum. Pernicum was ruled by an imperial magistrate, responsible for the region's defense and well-being. By the onset of the War for Stormwind's Independence, local tradesmen and citizens who sympathized with the call for rebellion took up arms and overthrew the magistrate. Legend has it that the magistrate, who had holed himself up in a local customs house, was apprehended, thrown out a window, and then proceeded to land on a pile of manure placed there by some rambunctious hooligans. This crude act led to local levy guardsmen being sent out to quell any impending revolts. By the height of the revolution, Imperial citizens in the region had armed themselves and taken to the streets, calling out for drastic changes and certain liberties. Not only were these rebels calling for greater autonomy, and some even for independent sovereignty from the Empire, but also an end to what they considered unfair taxes and increasingly high tariffs on certain trade goods being sold in Pernicum. Trade with independent city-states in the north was heavily taxed, with greater incentive given to trade with Strom. This allowed for what the citizens of Pernicum considered an unfair control of prices and mercantile activity. Eventually, discontent turned into action. Minor skirmishes erupted over the coming months, with these culminating in a battle over the city itself. Within a few weeks, Pernicum was taken by rebel forces, being renamed first to Richport. Thereafter, the rebels spread to the countryside, taking over lands as far east as the Nazferiti River and as far north and south as the lake that fed the Nazferiti and the border with Westfall, respectively. After the final conclusive battle near a bridge crossing over a set of rocky cliffs leading into the city, locals once more changed the name of their city to Bridgeport to commemorate the victory. The remaining towns in the region of Whitecliffe were either conquered by the rebels or simply abandoned by the retreating Arathorian Legion. A Young Kingdom With the Empire having been driven out and the war for independence coming to a close, the newly freed province was declared as the County of Whitecliffe, given as a token of appreciation and gratitude to the House of Montclair for their efforts in the region. The House organized the county swiftly, appointing Bridgeport as the seat of power for the province. A council, known as the County Royal Court, was implemented to serve as the administrative body for Whitecliffe. The first count of Whitecliffe, Count Olsen Pyke, was a tradesman and skilled bureaucrat. It would be an informal custom that the ruling counts of Whitecliffe would typically be merchants due to the county's deep involvement in mercantile affairs. With the county secured alongside the remaining territories that now composed the Duchy of Westridge, the Kingdom of Stormwind as a whole began the long process of solidifying its control over its vassals and the local regions. Great tumults arose to challenge the sovereignty of the Crown, such as the presence of great gnoll war-bands lurking in the forests of Elwynn or disobedient lords seeking to capitalize on the young monarchy. Whitecliffe generally had a history of loyalty, with only minor incidents of discontentment towards the Kingdom of Stormwind. The most notable was the enactment of the Acts of Trade and Navigation in 175 K.C. These acts restricted the management of trade to only royally appointed officials, which angered the merchant class in the county. A brief revolt occurred, ending only months later with the passing of the Royal Guilds and Charters Act of 176 K.C. This allowed for the creation of royal guilds with permission from the Crown, gaining protection and recognition from the state. These trade guilds, tied to local economies, private interests, and the interests of the government were able to capitalize years later on the discovery of gold along the Gold Coast in Westfall in 189 K.C. The Great Fire of 366 K.C. Whitecliffe's fortunes hinged upon the growth and success of its coastal towns, with increasing attention being given to the development of Bridgeport. Yet, a rising population and insufficient infrastructure led to overcrowding in the growing port-city. In 365 K.C. a proclamation was given by the city's mayor, William Craft, in regards to the lack of living quarters within the city. "The People of Our fair City have known great adversity, for We have seen pox, poverty, and banditry strike at us without relent. Yet, have We not survived such difficulties before? I hear cries that our City has been declared overburdened by the costs of progress. That We of the Government in His Majesty's Service have not been able to provide the necessary potential for good, honest livelihoods. But, I tell you now, my fellow People. What is progress without difficulty? What is success without challenge? We have faced such obstacles before, and We shall surely face them again. As we of the Royal Court of this prosperous County work to provide the Tools of Wealth for our Citizens, we too must ask that great effort be given in turn by our People in the Pursuit of Peace and Prosperity." The County Court remained generally lax in its response to the demands of the denizens of Bridgeport. The city remained crowded, as many hoped to find their fortunes in the lucrative markets that the county became so well-known for. In addition, many hoped to enter the rising merchant class as opposed to serving as peasants within the feudal systems that usually restricted them socially, economically, and geographically. The unresponsiveness of the government, coupled with a continued influx of bodies into these cramped quarters, lead to a catastrophe known as the Great Fire of 366 K.C. During a spring evening in 366 K.C. legend has it that a bar brawl near one of the merchant wharves led to a fire being started inside that building. The city, composed mostly of wood, was soon engulfed in flames. The fire spread from the docks of Bridgeport into the heart of the city, first striking at the merchant quarters and then the housing districts. The centers of government, including the Royal Counting House and the County Court House, were spared from the flames. This led many to believe that this was a reprisal spearheaded by the county government, enraged by continued complaints lodged by the citizens and countless days of closed markets in protest of what they considered appalling conditions. The fires burned for three whole days, until spring rain finally put them out. The following weeks saw mass revolts, with the public infuriated by the lack of action taken by their leaders. Mayor William Craft was discovered hiding in his manor house, and was then taken to the city square for a public execution. At this point, local armsmen from the Duchy marched into the city, first to quell the revolt and then to help in reconstruction efforts. It took a three decades for the city to fully recover from the Great Fire, with the reconstruction effort having drained the economy of the duchy for some time. Still, the fire did allow for new foundations to be laid in terms of expanding the city. Bridgeport doubled in size, with new walls being built around it and twice as many housing districts constructed in order to accommodate the increasing populace. The docks, which were the first structures to be destroyed by the fire, were reconstructed and expanded upon. By 400 K.C. the city had risen once again as a vibrant center of commerce and wealth along the western coasts of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Expansion and Growth After the Great Fire, many within the duchy thought it best to expand the size of the county and entice the creation of new settlements. The Kingdom of Stormwind was undergoing a time of economic boom and territorial expansion. The Age of Conquest had hearkened the growth and development of not only Whitecliffe, but Westridge as a whole. Marshland and forests were cleared along the coast, making way for new plantations, farms, and towns. Two major settlements rose during this period, serving as sister cities to Bridgeport. The towns of Willesden-by-the-Sea and Cresthill aided in housing the excess populace that could not be quartered in Bridgeport itself, with both focusing more on fishery and farming rather than mercantile practices. Between 450 K.C. and 590 K.C. Whitecliffe knew relative peace and prosperity. A century of peace was only seldom disturbed by a sporadic threats from pirates and raiders, both of which were swiftly handled by the Stormwind Army and the local Ducal armsmen. Periods of economic downturn were normal, and the county was well prepared for times of famine and hardship with plentiful stores of surplus harvest and coffers brimming with enough coin to support the region through these times of tumult. The Wars and Reconstruction In 592 K.C. the Dark Portal spewed forth a great menace that threatened the survival of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The Orcish Horde, a savage and war-mongering band of warriors, crossed the magical threshold into Azeroth and began to pillage and fight their way through the countryside. Although the first major siege of the capital was turned back, it was clear this new foe would not be an easy one to defeat. No corner of the realm was left untouched by the arrival of the orcs, with Whitecliffe being no exception. Bridgeport served as an important manufacturing center for the Kingdom's army, providing weapons, armor, and supplies to the troops on the front. The remaining towns and villages within Whitecliffe increased production of agricultural goods, aiding the best they could with a diminished labor force, as soldiers were quickly levied into the King's armies. However, the tides of war turned against the Kingdom, with the orcish hordes advancing on Stormwind City shortly after the assassination of King Llane I. A mass evacuation was planned, with a mass exodus being spearheaded by the Lord-Regent Anduin Lothar. Citizens who had not already left the Duchy's lands fled to Bridgeport, boarding ships there and joining the main evacuation out in the northern sea. Shortly thereafter, the remaining populace of Whitecliffe was either slain by the orcish armies, with Bridgeport and the other towns within the county being burned down to the ground. After the Second War of 597-598 K.C. the victorious Alliance forces headed south to reclaim the Kingdom of Stormwind and other lands lost to the Horde. The Reconstruction period began, with coin and supply flowing into the realm from all across the lands of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Whitecliffe, along with the other counties of the Duchy of Westridge, were reinstated and rebuilt over the course of the coming decades. Bridgeport once again surged up from the ashes, with its industry revitalized by new technologies shared by the Alliance's dwarven allies. Foundries of steam and fire helped stoke the flames of industry once again. With renewed vigor, Bridgeport served as the seat of power for the county, providing necessary materials for the reconstruction efforts going on throughout the realm. New settlements were constructed to accommodate immigrants from the northern kingdoms, as an increasing demand of labor was sated by eager, opportunistic merchants and farmers. Geography Whitecliffe is characterized as a long but narrow coastal region bordering the western edges of the Duchy of Westridge. Coastal plains make up most of the region, with hills forming near the more mountainous regions that border the southern lands with Westfall and the eastern areas with the remainder of Westridge. A few forests stand further inland, but many have been cut down to make room for the ever expanding city of Bridgeport and the other towns that exist in the region. The Nazferiti River cuts through the eastern border, serving as the boundary between Whitecliffe and Mirwood. A man-made canal, dubbed the Pembroke Canal after the count who commissioned it, runs from the Nazferiti all the way towards the western coast, ending near the town of Cresthill. A central plain, known as the Golden Expanse, provides most of the agricultural yields required to feed the county. To the north-west of the mainland sit a chain of three islands which belong to the county. The islands only boast one major town which resides on the largest island of the tree, named Newport in relation to the county's seat of power. The islands contain small forests, with large mountains residing near the center. The islands themselves are relatively small, with it taking no more than a day to cross them. As such, they mostly serve as suitable stopping points for incoming or outgoing ships and as fortified positions to guard against a coastal invasion of the region. Climate Overall, Whitecliffe enjoys a temperate climate with predictable rainy seasons. The summers and winters are typically cool, with extremes in temperature being quite rare. Dry summers and droughts are rare in Whitecliffe, since the region is situated right on the western coast. Most days will be overcast, with storm season being particularly hard for the county. Rainfall is frequent and stable, with an entire week going by with cloudy conditions. Snow is a possibility in Whitecliffe, most usually occurring towards the height or in late winter. Trade in the region is measured by way of the storm or wet season, which begins in June and ends in September. During this time, the trade winds begin to change course predictably, which allows for merchants to plot their routes accordingly and accurately. In addition, the wet season is also the height of the agricultural growth season, allowing for the planting and growth of new crops for cultivation during the autumn in preparation for the winter. Economy The economy of Whitecliffe is heavily dependent on three key activities: trade, fishery, and industrial manufacturing. Trade Trade, both importing and exporting, is the most important economic activity Whitecliffe engages in. The cities of Bridgeport and Newport both have extensive ports, wharves, and warehouse districts in order to house the countless trading guilds and private entrepreneurs that frequent the region. A portion of Westridge's counting houses and banks are located in Bridgeport itself, making it a competitor with the city of Westridge over matters of finance and banking. Typically, Whitecliffe imports large quantities of exotic spice, raw materials such as ores and lumber, and more common goods such as foodstuffs. Although the Golden Expanse in the central heartland of the region is relatively fertile and bountiful, it conducts local trade with other regions more focused on agricultural output in order to supplement the county's own burgeoning population. In terms of exports, Whitecliffe provides manufactured goods, grain, and fishery. Even though the county does not boast large agricultural centers, most of the grain farmed from the remaining provinces of the duchy that is not kept domestically is sent to Bridgeport for export. These grains, including wheat, barley, millet, and corn, are all either processed in centers like Bridgeport or sent out as is to other major coastal port-cities. Distilleries located in Mullinton will produce large quantities of whiskey and beer that are then sent to Bridgeport for domestic resale or trade elsewhere. Fishery Being a coastal region, Whitecliffe is able to support a thriving economy in fishery. Towns like Willesden-by-the-Sea and Cresthill serve as the hub for the region's fishermen. Fish makes up a key component in the diet of Whitecliffe's denizens. Furthermore, fish and fish oil are exported in large quantities. The town of Newport engages in fishery to a degree, but most locals would agree that the mainland towns on the western coasts provide the bulk of all fishery for the county. Industrial Manufacturing Finally, industrial manufacturing rivals trade as the most important economic activity conducted within Whitecliffe. Bridgeport and Newport are at the heart of all manufacturing not only for the county, but for the Duchy of Westridge as a whole. The Bridgeport Foundry, a state administered complex of factories and warehouses, provides vast quantities of manufactured goods. These goods are not only used domestically, but are shipped to other locations, including other key ports in both the Grand Alliance and other neutral factions. The Foundry employs a large portion of the populace, manufacturing everything from textiles to armor. The famed Arms Foundry, a section of the greater factory complex, serves as the supply center for most of Westridge's weapons and armor needed to supply the First Regiment of Westridge. Any armaments that are not used by the First Regiment are instead sold off to royal guilds in Stormwind City for a tidy profit. Whitecliffe's claim to fame is the manufacturing of the Bridgeport Rifle, a worthy competitor among the many other firelocks that compose the gunnery trade. A rise in state interest over the incorporation of firearms into the Stormwind Army has led the Crown to become one of the key buyers of weaponry from the Arms Foundry, introducing these weapons into new musketeer detachments. Bridgeport itself houses one of these groups, known as the Bridgeport Fusiliers. Category:Places Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:The First Regiment Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms Category:Elwynn Forest Locations